


Another story between a Prince and a Mermaid

by SquareCup



Series: Merman Tale (Original) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: Shayn appartient à un très ancien et très vieux Clan de sirènes. Il doit constamment faire attention à ne pas dévoiler son secret aux communs des mortels, et il y arrive plutôt bien. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il fasse la connaissance de Isaac Wells, le beau garçon aux yeux doux qui deviendra son ancre, comme son pire cauchemar.





	

Laguna Beach – Mercredi 12 Juin 2015 – 18h39

Les eaux bleues majestueuses s’étendaient devant moi à perte de vue, les odeurs iodées caractéristiques de l’océan heurtant mes narines. Je ressortis la tête de l’eau, cherchant un peu de repères quant à mon emplacement, mes yeux papillonnèrent alors que je replongeai en pic vers le fond, un voile transparent – me permettant de voir à mon aise sous l’eau, sans que mes yeux ne commencent à piquer – se posa sur mes globes oculaires alors qu’ils rentraient en contact avec le liquide salé. Forçant la route à travers les bancs de poissons, je savourais la vue qui s’offrait à moi. M’arrêtant à côté d’un rocher, un poisson d’une longueur moyenne et d’un jaune pétillant zébré de rouge, s’approcha de moi, l’air plus curieux que les autres. Je souris et tendis ma main, écartant mes doigts, et laissant la membrane entre eux se tendre, savourant le contact de l’eau dessus, prudemment vers lui, comme l’aurait fait un humain avec un chien inconnu, faisant rentrer mes petites griffes. L’ovipare marin tapa vivement dans ma main avec sa tête avant de reculer précipitamment et partir en laissant une trainée de bulles derrière lui. Je souris, puis remontai à la surface et regardai la position du soleil, le temps avait passé rapidement et je devais me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi.

Je piquai un nouveau plongeon, et rentrai chez moi, le bas de mon corps claquant furieusement l’eau derrière moi.

Je sortis de l’eau debout sur mes jambes, secouant mes cheveux sombres d’une main. Je courus rapidement jusqu'au rocher derrière lequel j’avais laissé mon short de bain ainsi qu’un marcel. Reprenant mes foulées, j’arrivai rapidement à l’arrière de ma maison.

Ma Communauté vivait dans des cabanes installées sur le bord de l’océan. Nos maisons étaient de grandeurs différentes, dépendant du nombre de résidents. La mienne se situait au fond du lotissement, l’extérieur donnant directement accès sur une petite crique, la plus belle de tous les Etats-Unis, sans hésitation. L’eau d’un bleu transparent laissant apercevoir le sable fin et blanc au travers. Dès que je regardais ce paysage l’idée de piquer une tête ne me lâchait plus, jusqu'à ce que j’accomplisse ce désir. Ma mère avait choisi cette maison spécialement pour moi, étant plus en accord avec mon côté marin que les autres membres de ma famille. A la droite de ma maison avait été bâtie l’immense maison de la Chef de Clan – seule maison surdimensionnée par rapport aux trois habitants – la famille Faith occupait depuis des siècles la tête de ma communauté, comme une sorte de famille royale au sein du Clan. Cela me convenait parfaitement, Johanna étant une femme adorable et son fils aîné, Ethan, l’un de mes deux meilleurs et seuls amis, le seul point noir à ce schéma était peut-être Ambre, la sœur d’Ethan qui avait malheureusement le même âge que moi, véritable peste dans l’âme qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour me ridiculiser au lycée.

Mais j’aimais ma vie comme ça, elle n’était pas parfaite mais c’était la mienne.

Je poussai la porte en bois, le volet blanc cliquetant sous l’effet de balancier lorsque je l’ouvris. Tombant directement dans la cuisine, j’allai embrasser ma mère occupée à couper des légumes.

\- Salut M’man, ça sent bon, dis-je en soulevant un couvercle sur l’une des casseroles présentes.

\- Comment s’est passée ta journée ?

\- Normale, je montai sur le plan de travail et m’assis dessus. Kaleb n’a fait que me parler d’Ethan. Encore, j’ai l’impression qu’ils viennent de se mettre ensemble alors que cela fait déjà trois ans ! Je rigolai. Je suis allé me promener près de la grotte.

\- Personne ne t’a vu ?, ma mère se retourna, paniquée.

\- Non, maman, personne ne m’a vu, je fais attention tu sais. J’ai dix-huit ans, pas sept.

\- Je sais Shayn, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me faire du souci.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis prudent.

\- C’est bien, elle posa gentiment sa main sur ma joue, et la tapota. Va prendre ta douche, pense à nettoyer tes Tatouages.

\- Yep, je descendis du plan de travail avec un petit saut, et claquai une bise sur la joue de ma mère.

Je sortis de la cuisine et m’engageai dans le couloir adjacent, la porte en bois brut m’amena dans ma chambre à l’écart du reste de la maison. Mon père avait accepté, avec mon aide bien sûr, pour mon seizième anniversaire de construire une pièce à l’écart du reste de la maison. Je descendis le perron et suivis le passage fait de planches de bois posées sur le sable chaud me conduisant jusqu’à ma pièce privée. J’entrai ma clé et poussai la porte. Vivant avec trois petites sœurs, cela me permettait une intimité à laquelle je n’osais plus rêver.

Ma chambre me correspondait tout à fait, un parquet sombre et du gris clair aux murs, sauf un – celui derrière ma tête de lit double en bois clair et aux draps noirs – des briques asymétriques l’habillant. D’innombrables photos et dessins ornaient ce même mur, rajoutant une touche de « moi ». Tous mes souvenirs se trouvaient sur ces papiers.  Un bureau en bois clair, fabriqué par mon père comme la majorité des meubles de la maison, se trouvait en angle en face de mon lit, les baies vitrées sur les murs donnant une vue magnifique sur la crique. J’avais installé une armoire à la gauche de l’ouverture dans le mur menant à ma salle de bain simple. Des carreaux blancs, une baignoire-douche, un lavabo, des toilettes, et tous les ustensiles nécessaires.

J’enlevai mon marcel ainsi que mon short de bain et les lançai d’un geste du pied dans le panier à linge. Je me glissai sous la douche, allumant l’eau chaude, laissant les gouttes s’écraser sur ma peau ambrée. Ma main saisit l’un des pots posés sur le plan en plastique fixé au mur, je l’ouvris et reposai le couvercle en verre. Plongeant mes doigts à l’intérieur, je les ressortis une bonne dose de gel rosé dessus. Je baissai la tête et commençai à me l’étaler sur l’épaule et l’arrière de la nuque, l’omoplate et sur les biceps. Répartissant le gel sur la surface de mes Tatouages avec soin, ne laissant pas une zone non-recouverte.

Les Tatouages représentaient un symbole important au sein de la Communauté. Chaque enfant naissait avec un Tatouage différent – dessiné partout sauf sur la figure – qui se développait au fil des ans. Les miens, particulièrement développés s’étendaient sur la partie haute de mon corps, occupant le haut de mon dos et l’arrière de ma nuque qui partaient en pointe, et mes biceps s’arrêtant à mes coudes. Les Tatouages s’entremêlaient dans des lignes noires épaisses et complexes dans une idée de marques tribales. Ceux de Kaleb et Ethan, par exemple, se situaient sur l’un des flancs de chacun et dans leurs dos, celui de Kaleb se terminant par un rond creusé comme un croissant de lune et celui d’Ethan par un rond plein, comme si l’Univers avait déjà décidé qu’ils se compléteraient. Mon père possédait le sien sur son avant-bras et sa main, et ma mère à l’arrière de la cheville droite. Mes sœurs les possédaient, sur l’arrière de l’oreille et la nuque pour Heyla la seconde de 16 ans, le pied gauche et le haut des hanches pour les jumelles Shaunee et Erin âgée de 6 ans.

Finissant de me savonner ensuite avec mon gel douche aux senteurs de fraise, une odeur que j’affectionnais presque autant que l’odeur de l’océan. Je sortis de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, après m’être lavé les cheveux et commençai à me les frictionner avec une serviette. Je me séchai rapidement le corps avant d’enfiler un boxer bleu marine et de repartir dans ma chambre. M’asseyant à mon bureau, je mis mes lunettes à monture noire épaisse, je pris une feuille de dessin et commençai l’esquisse du poisson que j’avais aperçu tout à l’heure, mettant autant de détails que le permettait ma mémoire. Ne faisant pas attention à l’heure, plongé dans mon dessin, ce furent de légers coups sur ma porte qui me tirèrent de mon travail. Je relevai la tête lorsque la porte s’ouvrit et que les visages des deux petits monstres qui me servaient de sœurs apparurent dans l’encadrement. Je souris et ouvris mes bras dans lesquels elles s’empressèrent de venir se glisser. Je les serrai fort, et déposai un baiser sur leurs têtes.

\- Ça va mes princesses ?

\- Oui Shay’ ! dit Shaunee en se reculant. Maman nous a dit de venir te chercher pour aller à table.

Je hochai la tête et me levai, portant toujours Erin dans mes bras qui se blottit contre mon cou.

\- Tu es beau Shay’, chuchota cette dernière dans mon oreille.

\- Toi aussi ma princesse, tu es la plus magnifique des petites sirènes. Elle sourit à mes mots.

\- Shayn ! J’ai besoin de tes conseils ! Raphe m’a demandé un rendez-vous ! M’agressa Heyla dès lors que je rentrai dans la pièce.

\- Raphe ? Comme Raphe Eniak, le fils de Marie et Simon ? demanda mon père, Yaser, en rentrant à son tour dans la salle à manger. Heyla hocha la tête et s’assit.

Je déposai Erin sur sa chaise et vins embrasser mes deux autres sœurs – en chuchotant un ‘Viens me voir dans ma chambre après dîner’ à Heyla – et mon père qui me fit une accolade.

\- Comment s’est passée ta journée fiston ?

\- Oh tu sais papa, mes journées sont à peu près toujours pareilles, je vais en cours, je vais nager et je rentre.

Mon père avait moins peur que ma mère quant à mes baignades transformé, il savait que je faisais attention, et que je savais reprendre le Contrôle rapidement.

\- Toujours pas de petit-ami en vue ? Il rigola, ma famille avait très bien accepté le fait que je sois gay.

\- Toujours pas papa, dis-je en me servant des pâtes à la sauce que ma mère venait d’apporter à table, puis je servis les jumelles et fis passer le plat.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment un garçon aussi joli que toi peut rester seul ! s’indigna ma mère.

\- Je ne veux pas de coup d’un soir maman, tu le sais très bien. Je rêve du grand amour.

\- Pourtant ça te ferait du bien. Dit Heyla avant d’enfourner une fourchette de pâtes dans sa bouche, je la fusillai du regard et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Heyla ! la reprit mon père.

\- Je disais ça comme ça… sourit-elle tranquillement.

Ma mère secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la mienne. ‘Je sais que tu le trouveras’ me susurra-t-elle en souriant, et je serrai ses doigts.

Laguna High – Vendredi 14 Juin 2015 – 15h18

J’étais en train de récupérer mes affaires pour mon prochain cours lorsque j’entendis Sa voix. Automatiquement, j’enfonçai ma tête au possible dans le casier évitant de croiser le regard du garçon. Dès que plus aucun bruit de pas ne parvint à mes oreilles, m’imaginant seul dans le corridor, j’expirai et me reculai, fermant mon casier et tournant la tête. Aussitôt je poussai un petit cri lorsque la tête d’Isaac apparut d’un coup dans mon champ de vision, je repoussai mes lunettes qui avaient glissé sur mon nez. Je sentis mes pommettes rougir, et passai instinctivement une main dans ma nuque, effleurant mon Tatouage.

\- Salut Shayn, souffla le châtain, un sourire sexy aux lèvres.

\- Salut.

Je me retournai rapidement et me dirigeai vers la sortie, décidant de sécher les cours, l’appel de la mer devenant beaucoup trop puissant. Je soufflai lorsque je l’entendis courir après moi.

\- Shayn ! Attends !

N’écoutant pas du tout, je pressai le pas.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

‘Loin de toi, crétin’ Je ne répondis pas mais le pensai très fort.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Je pilai net et me tournai vers lui. Il avait un grand sourire, fier d’avoir réussi à m’arrêter. Je pris quelques secondes pour le détailler. Un t-shirt blanc simple mais qui faisait divinement bien ressortir sa musculature, un jean sombre et des converses d’un bleu pétant. A la pointe de la mode, comme on s’attend de la part du gars le plus populaire du bahut. De bonnes notes, capitaine de l’équipe de foot, contrairement à la tradition Isaac était gay – à mon plus grand plaisir mais aussi malheur, il devenait accessible et ça ne m’aidait pas vraiment… – mais personne n’avait plus rien dit sur ce sujet après que Isaac ait envoyé un élève à l’hôpital à cause de ses injures blessantes. Ce qui n’avait fait qu’accroître sa popularité. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi est-ce qu’il venait me parler ? Moi, le gars sans importance. Je ne faisais pas partie des losers, mais ne faisais pas non plus partie de l’élite. Je faisais simplement partie des Invisibles, ces élèves qu’on ne remarque jamais, et qui ne font rien pour le modifier

\- Est-ce que je peux venir ? répéta Isaac, et je me rendis compte que je le fixais depuis trop longtemps.

\- Non. Et je repris ma route.

\- Viens ce soir ! A la grande plage, il y a une fête ! Viens s’il te plaît ! cria-t-il alors que je franchissais les portes.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture – une petite jeep bleue – et m’adossai au siège, lançant mon sac et mes lunettes à l’arrière, avant de donner un grand coup dans le volant et de poser ma tête dessus. Quelle merde. Ce gars était tellement parfait, ses magnifiques cheveux dans lesquels je rêvais d’entremêler mes doigts, des grands yeux marron, pas marron clair, ou marron foncé mais plutôt celui qui vous hypnotise et dont vous n’arrivez pas à vous défaire. Je repensai aussi à cette musculature parfaite qu’il possédait, celle que j’admirais toujours en cachette pendant la séance de musculation, une fois par semaine. Et puis il y avait sa bouche, sa si magnifique bouche, d’un rose pâle, qu’il ne cessait de mordiller, donnant à à peu près tout le lycée des idées obscènes. Il fallait bien que je me l’avoue, j’étais incroyablement et irrévocablement amoureux de Isaac Parfait et Beau Gosse Wells. Il n’y a eu aucun événement qui a fait évoluer mes sentiments, comme on le voit dans les films. Ils se sont juste amplifiés à mesure que je le voyais, que j’entendais sa voix, que je restais à ses côtés.

Tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce jour où mes Tatouages ont commencé à luire.

La règle numéro Un dans le clan : personne ne doit être au courant de notre véritable nature. Les seuls humains qui connaissent notre existence sont ceux qui se sont liés à l’un des nôtres.  C’est extrêmement rare, mais cela arrive. Les Anciens sont partagés à ce sujet, certains disent qu’on ne devrait pas __ avoir à se cacher, nous sommes une race supérieure, mais d’autres restent campés sur leur position, dire la vérité au monde sur l’existence d’une race dîte mutante serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

Je n’ai jamais parlé à quiconque au sujet des luisances. Ma mère m’interdirait de ressortir en mer, et j’ai peur que Johanna prenne la même décision. Alors j’ai fait un choix douloureux, mais simple. J’évite Isaac. Au maximum. Bien que cela me brise le cœur à chaque fois que je vois sa tête se baisser après que je l’aie repoussé. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas prendre le risque de me faire interdire la Transformation.

Je n’ai remarqué que je courais dans l’eau que lorsque mes mouvements devinrent plus durs à effectuer. J’avais abandonné ma voiture en pagaille sur le bord de la plage et foncé. Je me déshabillai rapidement et lançai mes vêtements qui tombèrent sur le sable mouillé.

Rapidement, je me concentrai sur mon point d’ancrage, le même depuis bientôt deux ans. Je pensai à ses yeux, à son sourire rieur, laissant tranquillement la Transformation s’effectuer. Alors que je battais des jambes dans l’eau, me maintenant stable, mes membres se rapprochèrent et fondirent sous une lueur masquant le processus, mes os se soudant en un nouveau squelette, pour former un nouveau membre, une nouvelle peau remplie d’écaille aux couleurs bleutées se propageant jusqu'à mes pieds, qui se terminèrent en une énorme nageoire aux couleurs chatoyantes tantôt d’un bleu clair qui passait par les gammes de bleu foncé jusqu’au violet pourpre. J’ouvris ma bouche, et rejetai ma tête en arrière, laissant mes quatre petits crocs pointus, et terriblement tranchant, sortir sans problème, remplaçant mes canines. De petites membranes transparentes se formèrent entre chaque interstice de mes doigts – auxquels s’ajoutèrent des griffes de deux centimètres environs –, les palmant, me permettant de nager plus vite. Il est vrai que les premières Transformations avaient été difficiles, remplies de cris et de pleurs mais après quelques fois on ne ressentait plus qu’un picotement passager. Je m’enfonçai sous l’eau, me mis sur le dos – l’un de mes petits rituels – et regardai ma queue, ne cessant jamais de m’émerveiller. Je passai ma main sur les écailles lisses, savourant le contact, le bombé de chaque petits os, fins comme des ongles. Je fis bouger ma nageoire, l’adaptant en fonction de la lumière. Levant les mains j’observai mes biceps puis mon dos, fixant mes Tatouages maintenant luisants de ce magnifique bleu roi.

Avançant dans un puissant coup de queue, je me déplaçai rapidement, laissant une trainée de bulles derrière moi. Je suivis un chemin cent fois répété, et arrivai sur la plage d’où je pouvais parfaitement observer la maison de Isaac et accessoirement sa chambre. J’étais venu bien que je sache que cela ne servait à rien, pourtant sa voiture se gara dans l’allée dans un bruit de frein précipité et Isaac en sortit tout excité en courant vers sa maison. Je le vis passer plusieurs fois devant la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, il me semblait qu’il dansait ? Tout en levant les bras et en sautillant. Je restai là quelques secondes, puis éclatai d’un rire fort. Apparemment trop fort puisque la porte fenêtre vitrée de la chambre de Isaac coulissa et qu’il en sortit en regardant partout. J’eus juste le temps de me cacher derrière un gros rocher, puis je penchai légèrement la tête sur le coté et le vis s’approcher. Je commençais à repartir sous l’eau lorsqu’un cri m’arrêta :

\- Shayn ? Shayn c’est toi ? hurla Isaac, enjoué, les mains en porte-voix.

Je restai figé quelques secondes, avant de piquer en pointe vers le fond de l’eau, je m’enfonçai toujours plus dans les méandres de cet océan, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il m’avait reconnu. Il m’avait reconnu à mon rire. Bordel de merde. Je ralentis peu à peu et repris mon souffle. Posant ma main sur ma poitrine, j’attendis que mon cœur reprenne son rythme normal avant de regagner ma plage. Ceci fait j’enfilai rapidement mes vêtements et conduis jusqu'à ma maison sans m’arrêter. Je courus dans ma chambre, allai m’enfermer dans ma salle de bain, et pris une longue douche froide, la main plaquée contre le mur, réfléchissant aux derniers événements. Mais la seule chose que mon cerveau répétait était « Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. » Je tapai du poing dans le mur, et me laissai tomber à terre, ramenant mes genoux contre moi. Je posai mes doigts contre l’arête de mon nez et la pinçai.

\- Allez Shayn, reprends-toi ! Tu ne vas pas laisser un gars comme Isaac te distraire ? Tu dois être prudent ! Me grondai-je, je réfléchis : Bien sûr que si je laisserais Isaac me foutre la tête en l’air ! Putain !

Je pris de l’eau et m’en aspergeai le visage, plusieurs fois. Puis me levai de la baignoire, et enroulai ma serviette autour de la taille. J’allai rapidement m’habiller d’un short gris à poches et d’un marcel blanc, qui laissait la vue libre à ma musculature ainsi qu’à mes Tatouages. Il n’y avait absolument aucun problème à les montrer, ils ne devaient juste pas se mettre à luire, ce qui n’arrivait jamais. Sauf en présence de celui à qui je ne devais pas penser. Je pris mes affaires sales dans la salle de bain et fis le voyage jusqu'à la buanderie dans le garage. Je déposai vite fait mes affaires dans le lave-linge et lançai la machine après avoir mis de la lessive. Je remontai dans l’idée de me caler devant une bonne série, après être allé me chercher de quoi grignoter bien sûr.

Devant le frigo, je croisai Heyla que j’embrassai sur le haut du crâne, avant d’ouvrir le frigidaire.

\- Shayn ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends du lait, répondis-je en arquant un sourcil et en faisant l’aller-retour entre elle et le bidon de lait que je tenais dans la main.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! T’es censé aller sur la fête à la plage ! Tout le monde y va ! Même Kaleb y emmène Ethan ! Ne pas y aller ce serait comme du suicide social ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! Ce soir, c’est ton soir pour choper !

\- Non mais comment tu parles, la grondai-je en claquant l’arrière de sa tête avec la paume de ma main.

\- Allez, elle me tira par l’avant de mon t-shirt et mit son adorable petite bouille de chaton.

\- C’est bon, je vais y aller, laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer, soupirai-je, vaincu.

\- T’inquiète je gère. Je la croyais sans hésitation, ma sœur avait un sens inné de la mode. Elle défit le bandana bleu qui était accroché à deux anses de son pantalon bleu et vint le nouer autour de mon bras coupant la route à mes Tatouages. Tu ébouriffes un peu ici, un peu là, me dit-elle en bougeant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je  passai, dans un geste mécanique, la main dans mes cheveux et me léchai les lèvres.

\- Et puis, tiens, elle fouilla dans sa poche arrière et me tendit une chevalière en argent.

\- Merde Heyla ! Je la cherchais partout ! Gueulai-je.

\- Pardon, elle baissa les yeux. Je la trouvais jolie, mais tu as des doigts beaucoup trop gros. Elle plissa le nez, et je la lui pris férocement des mains et l’enfilai à mon index. Elle baissa les yeux et je me radoucis en souriant :

\- Merci pour le bandana.

\- N’oublie pas de prendre ton Collier.

\- Je me contrôle très bien !

\- Shayn, ce n’est pas contre toi. Tu seras près de la mer sans pouvoir nager sous ta forme marine, j’ai juste peur que quelque chose dérape, elle posa sa main sur mon biceps et le pressa en souriant.

J’avais conscience qu’elle avait raison. Le fait de voir miroiter l’eau sans pouvoir la sentir glisser entre mes écailles me rendait fou ! Mais le fait qu’elle me materne alors que j’étais le plus vieux me rendait fou aussi.

\- D’accord, capitulai-je. Je vais y aller, je ne prends pas mon portable, tu diras aux parents où je suis, je rentre dans la nuit. Embrasse les jumelles ! Je t’aime, dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

Je repassai rapidement par ma chambre, farfouillai dans ma table de chevet et en ressortis un long collier, une chaîne en argent et un rond noir au bout. Sur la surface plane du disque ressortait un dessin en relief : un triskèle. La base même du contrôle dans le Clan. Les adultes s’en servaient pour apprendre le contrôle aux plus jeunes, mais dans certaines situations, l’avoir sur nous influençait notre mental et permettait de garder notre apparence. Avoir une ancre solide pouvait suffire, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de risques. Je le mis autour de mon cou, le laissant pendre sur mon t-shirt.

Je sortis en fermant la porte à clé et la glissai sous l’un des pots de fleurs de ma mère. Je courus ensuite vers ma voiture et roulai jusqu’à la plage d’où s’échappaient de forts bruits de musique, faisant trembler le sol. Je descendis et fermai ma voiture avant de chercher Kaleb du regard. Je le trouvai facilement, ses cheveux n’étaient pas franchement faciles à dissimuler, assis sur le sable, dans les bras d’Ethan, en train d’observer l’immense étendue d’eau. Je me glissai silencieusement à côté d’eux, tapant dans l’épaule d’Ethan.

\- Salut les mecs.

\- Hey Shayn, on ne pensait pas que tu viendrais, sourit Kaleb.

\- On m’a forcé, soufflai-je.

\- Heyla ?

\- Heyla.

Ethan rigola, d’un rire fort et entraineur. Je discutai tranquillement avec eux, jusqu’à ce que je sente une main puissante se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et tournai la tête, découvrant Isaac qui me regardait avec un énorme sourire.

\- Tu es venu, il sourit encore plus, les yeux pétillants.

\- Ma petite sœur m’a forcé, répliquai-je ne voulant pas qu’il pense que j’étais venu pour lui, et je détournai le regard, sentant déjà mes Tatouages commençaient à picoter, signe que la lueur arrivait. Je les touchai inconsciemment et Ethan dû comprendre à mon regard paniqué. Je me levai et il me suivit rapidement.

\- Le collier Shayn. Rappelle-toi, qu’est-ce qui ne peut pas être caché ? Il prit mes épaules entre ses mains, me forçant à le regarder, et je me laissai emporter par sa voix, tous les autres sons disparurent. Allez Shayn, les trois choses qui ne peuvent pas être cachées !

\- Le Soleil, je respirai fort et crispai mes doigts sur le disque plat. La Lune. La Vérité.

\- Répète-le et calme-toi. Focalise-toi sur tes battements de cœur !

\- Le Soleil, la Lune, la Vérité.

\- Encore.

\- Le Soleil, la Lune, la Vérité.

Mes muscles commencèrent à se décrisper et mon cœur reprit son rythme ordinaire :

\- Merci. Il fera un bon Chef de Clan, j’en étais certain.

\- T’en fais pas, ça m’a fait la même chose avec Kaleb au début, gloussa-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça quoi ? Bah tu sais Isaac et – Oh, tu ne sais pas, ajouta-t-il devant mon air sérieux.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Explique-moi !

\- Oh non, ne compte pas sur moi pour t’expliquer ça ! Tu devras trouver tout seul, il me fit un énorme sourire puis repartit vers Kaleb. Il se pencha à son oreille et Kaleb sourit en me fixant et leva son pouce dans ma direction. Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant rien.

\- On peut aller se balader ?

Isaac. Putain, je l’avais presque oublié…

\- Erm, ouais, je pense que ouais.

Il haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Nous marchâmes quelques mètres, côte à côte dans un silence des plus complets, laissant seulement le bruit et l’odeur des vagues comme fond.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’aimes pas ? demanda Isaac d’un seul  coup.

Wouah. Si je m’attendais à ça ! Je fronçai les sourcils et m’assis dans le sable enlevant mes tongs, laissant mes doigts creuser le sol.

\- Qui t’a dit que je te détestais ?

\- Voyons Shayn, dès que j’arrive tu me fuis comme la peste et quand je t’ai demandé si tu voulais aller te balader tu semblais mener un combat contre toi-même. Je vais rien te faire SHayn, je t’aime bien. Il laissa son regard au loin alors que je le fixais.

\- Tu m’aimes bien ? Répétai-je, n’y croyant pas.

\- Ouais, je t’aime bien, il tourna sa tête vers moi. Je t’aime même plus que bien. Genre quand je te vois mon cerveau c’est ‘Wouah !’ Il fit de grands gestes pour ponctuer sa phrase.

On ne bougeait plus, nous nous regardâmes seulement dans le blanc des yeux. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’ai fait la chose la plus stupide – mais que je regretterai certainement le moins dans quelques jours – qui pouvait me passer par la tête, et je me voyais déjà m’en mordre les doigts.

Alors tout simplement, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et je crois que je n’ai jamais ressenti autant d’émotions d’un seul coup. Mais le coup fatal, qui brisa ma carapace, fut la main d’Isaac s’apposant derrière ma nuque de sorte à rapprocher nos bouches au possible. Dès cet instant je cédai. Je le couchai sur le sol, et m’installai à califourchon sur lui, ne brisant pas le baiser, savourant cette drogue que mon cerveau réclamait encore et encore. Un de mes premiers désirs fut réalisé lorsqu’Isaac releva la tête, mouvant ses lèvres contre les miennes, et que je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux, ma bague effleurant au passage, lui faisant ressentir un frisson dû au métal froid. Je me relevai, coupant court au baiser – voulant reprendre ma respiration – mon acte fut récompensé d’un grognement avant que Isaac n’appuie à l’arrière de ma tête pour ressouder nos bouches ensemble. Il força l’ouverture de mes lèvres avec sa langue, dévorant ma bouche avec avidité, ses mains passant sous mon haut. Il effleura mes Tatouages, défaisant le bandana pour suivre les lignes qui serpentaient mon bras, apparemment extrêmement sensibles sous son toucher, et je gémis bruyamment rejetant ma tête en arrière. Isaac sourit, fier de me faire cet effet, et vint dévorer mon cou que j’exposai, reprenant de grandes goulées d’air frais. Isaac nous fit rouler et je me retrouvai en dessous pendant qu’il déposait toujours de délicieux baisers mouillés sur mon cou. Je repris possession de ses cheveux et remontai sa tête, collant instantanément nos bouches ensemble, rentrant ma langue dans sa cavité humide. Isaac se détacha et mes dents vinrent mordiller le lobe de son oreille, savourant ses petits gémissements.

\- Tu es tellement beau, me chuchota-t-il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces mots eurent l’effet d’une douche froide. Je m’écartai brutalement et serrai mes lèvres entre elles.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je te connais Shayn, il me prit les mains et me regarda dans les yeux. Je sais.

Je ne compris pas de suite mais les petits coups d’œil qu’il donnait vers l’immensité de la mer puis qui revenaient vers moi me donnèrent une idée à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser. Je sondai alors ses yeux à la recherche d’une réponse qui contredirait celle que je m’étais faite, et brusquement séparai nos mains et me relevai en courant.

Il savait. Je l’avais vu dans son regard déterminé, il savait putain. J’étais totalement grillé et dans une merde monumentale.  

Je courus directement à ma voiture, grillant tous les feux rouges pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi. Je fis le tour de la maison et entrai rapidement dans ma chambre. M’adossant à la porte que je refermai en la claquant, je laissai les larmes dévaler mon visage. Je venais de trahir la plus importante des règles de mon Clan. On pourrait m’exiler pour ça, ou pire… Mes pleurs redoublèrent alors qu’un coup timide arriva sur la porte. Croyant que c’était un membre de ma famille, je m’essuyai le visage et répondis après m’être raclé la gorge :

\- Tout va bien. Va te recoucher.

\- Shayn, laisse-moi entrer, me supplia Isaac.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais mon adresse ? Demandai-je en collant mon oreille contre la porte, une fois la surprise passée.

\- Je t’ai suivi. Mais j’ai déjà regardé dans ton dossier scolaire. Je hochai la tête, bien qu’il ne me voie pas. S’il te plait Shayn, laisse-moi entrer, je veux t’expliquer !

\- Pourquoi ? Pour me dénoncer aux Chasseurs ? Sans façon !

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je te l’ai dis, je ne te ferai jamais de mal ! Je tiens à toi ! Bordel laisse moi entrer ! Il cria et tapa du pied contre la porte, j’ouvris brusquement la porte, le tirant à l’intérieur. Je vérifiai, mais aucune lumière de la maison ne s’allumèrent, je soupirai alors et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Isaac s’approcha de moi, les bras tendus, le bandana que j’avais oublié sur la plage, pendu à son poignet :

\- Ne t’approche pas de moi, déglutis-je en me tassant contre la porte.

\- Shayn, pitié n’aie pas peur ! Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, et encore moins de moi ! Je t’en prie regarde-moi…

Je relevai lentement les yeux, et vis de la sincérité dans son regard brillant.

\- Crois-moi Shayn, je ne te veux aucun mal, ni à toi, ni à ta famille.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant ce qu’il me disait, et décidai d’être direct :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Tout. Je fronçai les sourcils, l’incitant à continuer. Je sais que tu es, erm, une sirène. Que tu as une queue. Comme les poissons je veux dire ! Rajouta-t-il en rougissant.

\- Un triton, ajoutai-je, ne relevant pas sa gaffe, adorable soit dit-en passant.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Mes sœurs sont des sirènes. Ma mère est une sirène. Je suis un triton. Mon père est un triton. Le père d’Ariel est un triton.

\- Ariel ? Qui c’est ça ?

\- Ariel, de _La Petite Sirène_. Tu ne connais pas tes classiques ou quoi ?

Isaac pouffa :

\- Désolé, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu blagues là-dessus, sourit-il.

\- Pourquoi t’es venu Isaac ? Demandai-je, n’y tenant plus.

\- Je devais t’expliquer. Je peux ? me demanda-t-il en désignant le lit, je hochai la tête et il s’assit dessus. Je pris place sur la chaise de mon bureau, le plus loin possible. C’est très joli, dit-il en examinant ma chambre.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que c’est moi ?

\- Oui, répondis-je ne le quittant pas des yeux, sachant qu’il parlait de mes dessins. Isaac, tu devais m’expliquer.

Je croisai mes mains sur mes genoux, serrant mon collier, me concentrant sur mon ancre – qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi –  pour garder le Contrôle.

\- Ah oui. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Eh bien, j’ai toujours été fasciné par le fantastique. Mon enfance à été rythmée par toutes sortes de recherches sur diverses créatures. Puis j’ai déménagé ici, et je me suis focalisé sur les sirènes. Je crois que cette obsession s’est déclenchée quand j’en ai vue une pour la première fois. J’avais douze ans et je jouais sur la plage en bas de chez moi. J’ai entendu un bruit dans l’eau et j’ai relevé la tête. C’est là où je l’ai vu. Une queue parfaite, majestueuse tout en paraissant forte. Ses couleurs chatoyaient au soleil, c’était magnifique… Et puis, un jour en rentrant du lycée, je t’ai vu te déshabiller sur une plage, et partir en courant dans l’eau avant de disparaitre pendant de longues secondes. Je m’étais arrêté sur le bord de la route, et commençais à venir pour te porter secours, quand je t’ai vu ressortir, des gouttes perlant sur ton corps. Je suis resté bloqué là jusqu’à ce que tu repartes en faisant claquer ta queue derrière toi. Je soufflai en me massant le front, je n’avais finalement pas été assez prudent. Dès cet instant, je savais qu’il fallait qu’on devienne amis ! J’avais tellement de questions à te poser… Et puis c’est arrivé, on est devenu amis et je vivais les plus beaux jours de ma vie, pas parce que c’était toi Shayn, la sirène, le triton, pardon. Mais parce que c’était toi Shayn, le beau mec aux muscles et aux tatouages intrigants. Et je suis tombé sous ton charme. Bien sûr quand tu as arrêté de me parler et commencé à m’éviter, je me suis senti insulté, blessé, et triste. J’aurais pu balancer ton secret à tout le monde tellement j’étais en colère. Mais j’ai été encore plus en rage contre moi-même quand j’ai pensé ça. Comment est-ce que je pourrais intentionnellement faire du mal à joli Shayn ? Cela m’était impossible. Alors j’ai attendu que tu reviennes… Et deux ans ont passé, et puis ce soir... Putain de plus belle nuit de ma vie !

\- Isaac, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- Dis-moi que tu m’aimes. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Mes yeux commencèrent à s’embuer de larmes, j’avais envie ! Je voulais le crier au monde entier, mais j’avais tellement peur pour ma famille, pour Kaleb et Ethan, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose au Clan par ma faute, je ne m’en remettrai jamais !

\- Dis-le-moi, me supplia Isaac en se rapprochant. Moi, je te le dis : je t’aime Shayn.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de mes yeux.

\- Je t’aime tellement, il embrassa mes larmes, puis chacune de mes paupières avant de venir frotter son nez contre le mien.

\- J’ai peur Isaac.

\- Je te protégerai. Je te le promets ! Dis-le-moi…

Je pris une grande goulée d’air et entrouvris mes lèvres :

\- Je t’aime, Isaac. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lippes.

\- Encore, me demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime.

Le dire faisait tellement de bien. Il se pressa vers mes lèvres, écrasant les siennes dessus, me relevant et me serrant fort. Il passa ses mains partout sur mon visage, en redessinant ses contours.

\- Isaac ?

\- Hum, dit celui-ci trop occupé à embrasser mon cou.

\- Fais-moi l’amour.

Pour toute réponse, il m’embrassa encore, plus passionnément que les autres fois, faisant passer tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Je le poussai avec mon corps, l’allongeant sur le lit, tout en descendant son short. Il coupa le baiser un instant, enlevant son t-shirt avant d’enlever mon marcel. Il détacha le bandana de son poignet et le laissa tomber à terre.

\- Tu es tellement beau.

Et je le crus.

Il commença à embrasser la naissance de mes épaules, léchant les Tatouages qui dépassaient. A chaque coup de langue sur l’un des traits, celui-ci se colorait du bleu roi habituel, réagissant à son toucher. Honteux d’être différent, et ayant peur de le faire fuir, j’essayai de me retirer, mais Isaac me rassura :

\- C’est ok, chuchota-t-il en caressant ma joue et en revenant déposer sa langue sur le bout de mon Tatouage frôlant ma clavicule.

J’enlevai moi-même mon short de bain et Isaac fit de même avec son boxer, nos érections se rencontrant dans un délicieux frémissement. Isaac me ré embrassa de plus belle alors que la chair de poule me gagnait.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non. J’ai juste très envie de toi.

Isaac sourit avant de venir déposer ses lèvres contre mon cou, où il suça ma peau sensible, faisant affluer le sang, y apposant sa marque. Je l’encourageai en appuyant sur sa tête, ses coups de langues me faisant sentir vivant. Il descendit doucement ses baisers, s’arrêtant quelques instants sur mes bouts de chairs rosés qu’il maltraita de sa bouche et de ses doigts, les pinçant, suçant, léchant, les faisant durcir. Il posa doucement sa joue contre mon ventre, savourant l’instant présent, effleurant mon membre du bout des doigts.

\- Je t’aime.

Puis sans signe avertisseur, il recouvrit mon sexe de sa bouche humide. Un cri étranglé resta coincé dans ma gorge et je m’accrochai aux draps, mes griffes sortant et laissant des petits trous. Je lâchai un râle puissant et plissai mon front, me concentrant pour faire rentrer les appendices marins. Aussitôt Isaac commença à pomper, fort, beaucoup trop de sensations m’assaillaient d’un coup. Isaac retira sa bouche et laissa courir sa langue sur la plus grosse veine présente sur mon membre, apposant quelques légers baisers sur la peau tendue, et sur mon gland, avant d’étaler la légère goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et de me reprendre en bouche, creusant ses joues. Mes mains vinrent s’agripper à ses cheveux lui imposant un rythme régulier mais puissant, alors que mes yeux se révulsaient derrière mes paupières. Me sentant palpiter dans sa bouche, Isaac vint masser mes testicules d’une main, tenant toujours la base de mon pénis de l’autre. Sans avoir le temps de le prévenir, je me déversai dans sa bouche dans un long râle, des larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux.

Isaac revint au-dessus de moi, se léchant les lèvres, son index se dirigea au coin de sa bouche où il ramassa une goutte qui lui avait échappé avant de sensuellement se lécher le bout du doigt. Je me relevai, les pupilles dilatées par le désir, et vins lui donner un long baiser amoureux.

-Je t’aime aussi, souris-je.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis sur mon front avant de me tendre deux de ses doigts. Je les acceptai, les fourrant dans ma bouche, les recouvrant de plus de salive possible, tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Lorsque je jugeai ses doigts comme assez humides, je les retirai de ma bouche dans un bruit de succion et Isaac me retourna doucement à quatre pattes.

\- Tes tatouages sont magnifiques, chuchota-t-il avant de faire courir sa langue sur les traits épais, s’amusant du scintillement qui apparaissait là où il pressait sa langue, puis disparaissait aussitôt le membre rose déplacé.

\- Isaac, frissonnai-je ne tenant plus. Dépêche-toi, Bon Dieu !

Isaac rigola et pénétra doucement mon intimité de l’un de ses doigts. Il le mut quelques instants, puis remarquant mon manque de réaction négative, savourant mes petits soupirs, en rajouta un. De suite mes épaules se crispèrent et Isaac vint se coucher sur mon dos, embrassant chacune de mes épaules et caressant mes cheveux, jusqu'à ce que je me détende. Lorsque je sentis que je m’adaptais à l’intrusion, je reculai mes hanches cherchant plus de contact. Isaac commença alors à pomper fortement me procurant des sensations inédites, et me faisant voir les étoiles. Un point nerveux particulièrement sensible me fit tourner la tête et je pleurnichai auprès d’Isaac pour qu’il recommence. Il effectua quelques allers-retours  effleurant ce nerf avant de sortir ses doigts et de se pencher au-dessus de moi :

\- Tu as des préservatifs ?

Je lui indiquai faiblement mon meuble de chevet et il ouvrit le premier tiroir, rigolant en sortant mes magazines pornos gays alors que je m’enfonçais plus dans mon coussin, rouge de honte. Isaac gloussa, comprenant mon malaise et vint délicatement me tourner la tête, pour profiter de mes lèvres que je lui abandonnai avec plaisir. J’entendis plus que je ne vis, le déchirement de l’emballage du condom, puis les petits gémissements de Isaac lorsqu’il le déroula sur son membre douloureux. Le bruit de l’air qui revient en sifflant dans une bouteille qu’on presse m’informa qu’il venait d’utiliser le lubrifiant, puis je patientai quelques secondes avant de sentir la pression du gland d’Isaac contre mon intimité encore vierge.

\- Prêt ?

Je hochai la tête nerveusement et il vint entremêler ses doigts avec les miens et enrouler l’un de ses bras autour de mon buste, me maintenant dans une poigne puissante contrôlant ainsi la poussée, avant de commencer à me pénétrer doucement. Lorsque je ressentis les prémices de la pénétration, je me sentis excité, écartelé mais aussi en feu, terriblement en feu. Le bas de mon corps me brûlait, mes Tatouages me brûlaient. Isaac s’enfonça d’un coup en moi et patienta – comprenant qu’y aller par à-coups me ferait plus mal qu’autre chose – lorsque je le sentis palpiter en moi, je réalisai enfin. Isaac était en moi. Isaac me faisait l’amour. Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. Mes Tatouages me brûlèrent comme jamais auparavant, mais dans une douce sensation de chaleur – bizarrement ils ne réagissaient comme ça qu’au contact de Isaac –, avant que ce dernier ne relâche son souffle, resserrant son étreinte sur mon bassin.

\- Shayn, c’est magnifique… Ton dos… Il démêla sa main de la mienne et vint doucement effleurer mes Tatouages qui devaient être maintenant totalement illuminés sous le coup de l’émotion, je frissonnai au contact.

M’adaptant enfin, je roulai des hanches contre les cuisses d’Isaac. Il vint déposer un baiser au creux de mon dos puis commença de délicieux coups de reins. De puissants et langoureux coups de reins, toujours plus profonds, repoussant les limites de mon corps à leur maximum. Un à-coup plus puissant que les autres me fit tourner la tête :

\- Oh Jésus…

\- Tu peux m’appeler Isaac, gloussa ce dernier, reprenant son souffle entre les mots, sous l’effort. Ou bébé, j’aime bien bébé.

\- Tais-toi et recommence.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Isaac recommença et buta dans ma prostate, des grognements erratiques s’échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se pencha au-dessus de moi et lécha les lignes de mes Tatouages qui scintillaient toujours, tout en poussant fortement. C’était un trop plein de sensations et je commençai à lâcher prise, ce que comprit Isaac qui commença doucement à branler mon membre, suivant le rythme de ses poussées et des ondulations de mes fesses. Quelques merveilleuses minutes plus tard, je me déversai en premier dans les draps, criant le nom de mon amant puis poussai un long râle et Isaac me suivit de quelques secondes, se libérant dans le condom, et mordant mon épaule pour étouffer ses propres cris.

Il s’allongea à coté de moi, et je glissai ma tête sur torse, écoutant les pulsations rapides de son cœur.

\- Ouais, il respira lourdement. Putain de meilleure nuit de ma vie. Je gloussai. Vraiment pratique ta chambre à l’écart, j’aime beaucoup.

\- Merci. Bébé

A ce surnom Isaac vint m’embrasser le front avant de se reculer les yeux brillants :

\- Tu me montres ? Je savais de quoi il parlait.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant.

Je hochai la tête et me levai, m’étonnant de ne ressentir aucune douleur vive. Mais c’est vrai que Isaac m’avait bien préparé et avait été très doux avec moi. Sans m’en rendre compte un sourire niais prit place sur mon visage lorsque je fis coulisser la baie vitrée. Mon amant vint se poster à mes côtés et me prit la main, entremêlant nos doigts.

\- Je t’aime.

Je levai sa main et la lui embrassai. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux, toujours entièrement nus, vers l’eau transparente éclairée par la Lune, Isaac plongea d’un coup et ressortit quelques secondes après, son corps nu trempé de fine gouttelettes. J’entrai à mon tour et attendis un signe d’Isaac pour commencer. Un hochement de tête me fit débuter la Transformation. Il s’inquiéta lorsque ma peau comme mes os fondirent et se solidifièrent dans un nouveau membre formant ma queue, et s’émerveilla à l’apparition, qui se fit comme une vague débutant du haut de mes hanches, de multiples écailles aux reflets bleutés. Je le laissai patienter quelques secondes, le temps que mes crocs et mes griffes prennent place. Tendant timidement la main il me demanda :

\- Je peux ?

Je hochai la tête, approuvant avec un sourire. Des frissons remontèrent dans mon dos lorsqu’il effleura doucement ma queue, touchant timidement les écailles. Il effleura la membrane de mes doigts, puis passa doucement le pouce sur le contour de mes crocs, se coupant bêtement. Une goutte de sang perla et j’apposai ma langue dessus, stoppant le saignement. Je fermai les yeux et savourai juste le contact avec la peau de Isaac, tenant sa main dans la mienne, mes griffes et crocs rétractés, la pressant contre ma bouche. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, Isaac me saisit brusquement la nuque et m’embrassa avec amour. Je participai, ravi, au baiser faisant jouer nos langues ensemble, avant qu’il ne se détache et pose son front contre le mien.

\- Je peux monter sur ton dos ?

\- Je ne suis pas un hippocampe crétin ! Rigolai-je en lui tapant gentiment le bras.

Ses rires emplirent la nuit dans la plus parfaite des mélodies. Je décidai de le faire un peu profiter de ma vitesse dans l’eau, j’enroulai alors ses jambes au-dessus de la naissance de mes écailles et ses bras autour de mon cou. Vérifiant qu’il était bien accroché, je collai mes lèvres aux siennes quelques secondes, le faisant profiter pour quelques minutes d’un oxygène dont il aura bien besoin. Puis je plongeai dans l’océan, lui faisant découvrir ce que les humains oubliaient. La beauté naturelle de la Mer. Lui faisant voir les plus beaux poissons, les plus beaux coraux, out tout simplement profiter de nos peaux l’une contre l’autre. La balade dura une petite demi-heure avant que nous décidâmes de rentrer.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore, savourant simplement le goût de l’autre. Puis nous refîmes l’amour sur mon lit, puis dans ma douche, avant que finalement le sommeil nous gagne après avoir changé les draps.  Je dormis merveilleusement bien dans les bras de mon homme, ma tête nichée au creux de son cou, mes bras entourant son corps et nos jambes emmêlées.  

Laguna Beach – Samedi 15 Juin 2015 – 10h48

\- Bébé, réveille-toi.

Je grognai, il était trop tôt pour que je me lève, je préférais encore me reposer dans ses bras chauds et musclés.

\- Bébé sérieusement, y a deux petites filles passées à la photocopieuse qui ont la tête collée contre la fenêtre.

D’un seul coup, je me retournai et fusillai les jumelles du regard. Lorsqu’elles virent que je les avais repérées, elles détalèrent rapidement. Isaac éclata de rire.

\- Où est mon bisou du matin ? Bougonnai-je.

\- Il arrive, gloussa Isaac avant de m’embrasser tendrement. Je crois que je pourrais totalement m’y habituer, susurra-t-il près de mes lèvres.

\- Je crois bien que moi aussi…

Je savourai le moment jusqu'à ce que mon ventre ne fasse un grognement affreusement gênant.

\- On va manger ?

\- Carrément !

Nous nous levâmes, Isaac enfila un t-shirt et un bas de jogging, quant à moi j’enfilai simplement mon bas de pyjama gris. Voyant le bandana sur le sol, je le ramassai et vins le nouer dans les cheveux d’Isaac. Je l’embrassai une dernière fois devant ma porte et crochetai nos doigts ensemble.

Lorsque nous passâmes la porte ensemble, tout le monde s’arrêta de parler pour nous fixer. Le moment ne pouvait être plus gênant. Ah si quand Heyla s’était levée après avoir vu le bandana, avait sifflé avant de tendre ses poings fermés les pouces en l’air. Affreusement gênant… Mon père se leva et vint taper l’épaule d’Isaac avec un sourire avant de se rasseoir. Les jumelles, elles, décidèrent de s’accrocher au bas d’Isaac qu’elles tirèrent. Isaac le rattrapa de justesse avant qu’il ne glisse et ne dévoile tout. Heyla gloussa, et mon père réprima un sourire pressant ses lèvres ensemble. Je souris d’un air contrit, devant les actions de mes sœurs, à Isaac avant de lui glisser un ‘Désolé’ à l’oreille auquel il répondit en secouant la main, avant d’installer chaque jumelle dans sa chaise.

\- Que prends-tu pour le petit-déjeuner, euh? demanda gentiment ma mère.

\- Isaac, Madame Junson. Et je prendrai du café. Vous voulez que j’y aille ? Ce n’est pas la peine que vous vous leviez, sourit mon petit-ami. Shayn va me montrer la cuisine. Merci de m’accepter à votre table.

Ma mère me jeta un regard impressionné. Et Isaac m’attrapa par le bord de mon pyjama en m’envoyant un regard accompagné d’un sourire en coin, avant de me tirer dans la cuisine.

\- Ta famille à l’air adorable. Et même si elle était affreuse, je dirais qu’elle est adorable, parce que je t’aime, dit-il avant de m’embrasser.

 

_Et dire que je pensais que les Princes Charmants n’existaient que dans les contes…_

**Author's Note:**

> Posté le 20/10/2016


End file.
